Professor Oak (anime)
Professor Samuel Oak is a Pokémon researcher who was once a competitive Trainer, and is generally considered the best in his field. Appearance Professor Oak wears a red, short-sleeved polo shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a lab coat. Personality Biography Samuel Oak is most notable for his vast research facility, where he cares for and studies hundreds of Pokémon, including those owned by, but not currently traveling with, Trainers from Pallet Town. He has confidence in his grandson, Gary Oak, but more often joins Ash's mother and friends in cheering on Ash in his competitions. In the novelizations written by Takeshi Shudō, Professor Oak comes from a prestigious family. He has two brothers, one is the mayor of Pallet Town and the other is the Post Master, and his grandfather was the first Trainer from Pallet Town to receive widespread recognition. According to Professor Elm, Professor Oak's studies and research mostly focus on how humans and Pokémon interact with each other. He appears as a young boy, Sam (Japanese: ユキナリ Yukinari) in the fourth film, Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Ash befriends the young Oak, who, due to traveling from 40 years in the past, is around the same age as him. The revelation that Sam is Oak, while able to be speculated because Oak's first name was revealed in the second movie, The Power of One, comes only at the end of the movie, when Oak knows that Ash's friend's name was Sam despite Ash never telling him so, and Tracey finding the sketchbook in which young Sam drew Pikachu sleeping with Celebi in Oak's closet. Oak lives up the road from Ash's mother and the two often appear together as they are very good friends. He currently lives with Tracey, who became his loyal assistant in The Rivalry Revival. Tracey and Prof. Oak are very passionate about studying Pokémon and are both artists. He will reappear in XY140. Pokémon On hand Gives to new trainers Unofficial Temporary Befriended Given away Cares for Pokémon that Professor Oak cares for at his lab are the following: * Diglett * Oddish * Weepinbell * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Rattata * Raticate * Growlithe * Gloom * Nidoran♂ * Nidoran♀ * Staryu * Starmie * Goldeen * Horsea * Seel * Mankey * Primeape * Ponyta * Rapidash * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Spearow * Dodrio (Gary Oak's) * Paras * Parasect * Exeggcute * Onix * Krabby (Gary Oak's) * Kingler (Ash Ketchum's) * Muk (Ash Ketchum's) * Kakuna * Beedrill * Dewgong * Voltorb * Electrode * Tauros (Ash Ketchum's, 30) * Sandshrew * Geodude * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Magikarp * Snorlax (Ash Ketchum's) * Bulbasaur (Ash Ketchum's) * Charizard (Ash Ketchum's) * Heracross (Ash Ketchum's) * Bayleef (Ash Ketchum's) * Quilava (Ash Ketchum's) * Totodile (Ash Ketchum's) * Noctowl (Ash Ketchum's) * Donphan (Ash Ketchum's) * Swellow (Ash Ketchum's) * Sceptile (Ash Ketchum's) * Corphish (Ash Ketchum's) * Torkoal (Ash Ketchum's) * Glalie (Ash Ketchum's) * Staraptor (Ash Ketchum's) * Torterra (Ash Ketchum's) * Infernape (Ash Ketchum's) * Buizel (Ash Ketchum's) * Gliscor (Ash Ketchum's) * Gible (Ash Ketchum's) * Unfezant (Ash Ketchum's) * Oshawott (Ash Ketchum's) * Pignite (Ash Ketchum's) * Snivy (Ash Ketchum's) * Scraggy (Ash Ketchum's) * Leavanny (Ash Ketchum's) * Palpitoad (Ash Ketchum's) * Boldore (Ash Ketchum's) * Krookodile (Ash Ketchum's) * Arcanine (Gary Oak's) * Nidoking (Gary Oak's) * Nidoqueen (Gary Oak's) * Magmar (Gary Oak's) * Golem (Gary Oak's) * Scizor (Gary Oak's) * Alakazam (Gary Oak's) * Houndoom (Gary Oak's) * Pinsir (Gary Oak's) * Fearow (Gary Oak's) * Kingdra (Gary Oak's) * Skarmory (Gary Oak's) Voice Actors *'Dutch:' Jon van Ernd *'German: '''Achim Sauvage *'Polish:' Grzegorz Pawlak *'Norwegian:' Even Rasmussen *'Hungarian:''' Akos Koszegi Gallery Professor_Oak_OS_anime.png For best wishes oak.png|The Professor in Best Wishes Professor Oak Anime.png|Professor Oak ArOak.jpg|Professor Oak with Professor Juniper. Professor Oak trophy SSBM.png|The Professor Oak trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee See also *Professor Oak (Adventures) *Professor Oak (ETP) *Professor Oak (Origins) *Professor Oak (Generations) Category:Professor Category:Researcher Category:Pokémon movie characters